Game Over
by Quidditch Player-Seeker
Summary: Love.Friendships.Murder.The Perfect Combination.True Love and Relationships are put to the test in the ultimate game of life and death. Will love be able to keep everyone alive? Or will they fall for the traps that the programmers and love have to offer?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Hunger Games! They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Susan Collins!_

**Summary: The world has been 'taken over' you could say; by the Capital. They started the Hunger Games when everyone started to rebel against the Capital to teach every last District that they were in charge. Now children, ages ranging from 10 to 18, fight for their lives every year in a new Arena, unknown by everyone but the President and Hunger Game programmers, and on National Television shown to everyone. When the new games start, new twists and turns happen that make the Capital wonder if they ever thought the games the whole way through. Join the characters from Twilight who get thrown into this hell on earth.**

The Hunger Games

Chapter 1: The Reapings

Point of Views: Only the Important Districts

**Play list: New Moon (The Meadow) by Alexandre Desplat**

**[while writing Bella's Point of View]**

**District 1 (Edward)**

Today was the Reaping for the Hunger Games. Great. Another day full of dread all because the Capital was hungry for power.

I was in my bedroom getting ready for the Reaping. And, yippy for everyone, they were doing it a different way this year! Not yippy. So now, instead of doing the Reaping privately in your own separate District, they were making it a live production in the town square where you had to watch everyone being Reaped into the Hunger Games this year.

I pulled on my best pants and my best shirt and then headed to our only bathroom. I looked in the mirror and ran a hand through my already messy hair. There was no use to trying to fix it up, I would be too nervous and wouldn't be able to stop the habit I obtained from my father, Edward Mason Sr.

I looked at my watch and saw it was only fifteen minutes until the Reaping began. I walked out of the bathroom and down to the first floor where my mother and father stood waiting for me. They were as nervous as I was right now and they didn't hide it very well. My father's hair was all messed up from his habit of running his hands through it when he was nervous and my mother's eyes were all red and puffy and her cheeks and nose were bright red. They smiled small, forced smiles at me and led me outside and down to the city square.

There was the huge television that we had installed into the Square a long time ago. You see, we were probably the wealthiest District of them all, right under the Capital. We were very well fed and dressed almost as good as they did in the Capital. Some of the other Districts weren't so lucky from what we learn in school. I believed it was District 12 that had it worst, but that might not be true.

Anyway, when we got there, the Game directors grabbed every child and teen eligible to participate in the Hunger Games and crowded them around the stage that they put there just for the Reaping. We all stood there, nervously looking around trying to see who we thought would be the one to go. But you see, you never know. It could be the nicest person in town, or the wealthiest kid, or even Joe Billy in twelfth year who lives in the garbage can. It could be anyone.

Finally the TV was turned on and we all looked at it waiting for the President, or who I liked to call Dictator, Mr. Snow. He was a portly, gray haired man who thought he was the best man in the world. Not really.

"Greetings, Districts! Are we ready for this year's Reaping?" he asked excitedly with a huge smile on his face. It apparently didn't bother him that he was actually a murderer who had others do the dirty work for him.

When he asked this, no one did anything. No one cheered. Nothing. We all knew this was wrong. Even the Game directors didn't do anything because they knew it was wrong.

"Well, now that we are all ready, why don't we start? Let's start with District 1. Let the Reaping Begin!"

The TV then changed from Mr. Snow to the announcer on the stage right in front of me.

"Thank you, President Snow. We are here in District 1 getting ready to pick the girl of our very first tribute into the Hunger Games. Here we go." He turned to his left and put his hand into the bowl, mixing it around until he finally picked a name. I heard several girls gasped and hold their breath, waiting until the name was called to let it out in either relief or shock.

"The first girl into the Hunger Games and representing District 1 is.....Victoria Holland!" he said. I heard a gasp from my right and I turned and saw a girl with wild, red hair looking wide eyed at the announcer. Some person behind her pushed her, making her move forward. She moved mechanically, like she wasn't even aware of herself doing so. She walked up the steps to the announcer. He patted her on the shoulder and turned towards the crowd.

"Now that we have our girl, let's move onto our boy participate." He reached into the bowl at his right and I couldn't help but suck in a gasp myself. I didn't want to be picked. No one else wanted to be picked, and I didn't want anyone to have to do this. He finally grabbed one and pulled it out, opening it on the way to his line of sight.

"And the boy participate who is representing District 1 in this year's Hunger Games is.......Edward Mason!"

_No._

**District 2 (Jasper)**

We had just watched District 1 get Reaped. I have to say it made me ten times more nervous with this new system than it ever has.

President Snow appeared back onto the screen.

"Wasn't that exciting?!" he asked with the same sickly smile he had on before. "Now it's time to see what District 2 has to give us."

The TV then faded out and changed into our announcer.

"Thanks, Mr. Snow. Now, instead of just picking the boy and girl one at a time, we are going to pick both at the same time! Talk about spicing it up a little. Now let's get started shall we?"

I froze when she said this. They weren't going to beat around the bush this year were they? I stared in horror as she reached into the boy bowl first to her right and then into the girl bowl to her left. She opened them up and looked at them before going back to the microphone. But she froze for a second and then looked back at the slips with wide eyes. After what felt like hours, she unfroze and moved towards the microphone.

"This year's participates are very unique. I can't believe this even happened but, this year's participates are brother and sister, Jasper and Rosalie Hale!"

I looked at my sister with wide eyes and all I could think is,

_Why us?_

**District 4 (Emmet)**

I had just watched Districts 1, 2 and 3 go through the Reaping and to say it didn't scare the crap out of me was a big fat lie. I was lost in my own little world, which wasn't unusual for me and I didn't even notice that they had just called the girl tribute until I saw her on the stage. It was Lori Raven. She was in my class at school. She was a fiery girl that didn't stop until she got what she wanted. She was made for these Games and it wouldn't surprise me if she did the training for this all of her life. Training was illegal, but they never tried to really in force it. Anyway, we were the last District to be even kind of considered a Career District. So we were going to be some of the first to be picked in the bets, but District 1, 2, and 3 tributes will most likely be the first, unless they scored horribly in training.

Well, in District 3, they picked brother and sister twins just like in District 2. They picked Jane and Alec Miller. I thought it was horrible how a family could lose not one, but two children at once to the Hunger Games, but to have it happen twice....I didn't know how it was even possible without it looking rigged.

The announcer went over to the boy bowl of names and mixed it up until she finally picked one. She opened it and then turned towards the microphone.

"This year's male tribute for District 4 is Emmet McCarty!"

_Oh, come on!_

**District 5 (Alice)**

"This year's male tribute for District 5 is Ben Chesney!" The announcer said.

I watched as Ben walked up onto the stage. I felt so bad. Ben was a nice kid. He was so nice and respectful to anyone he talked to. I saw the announcer put her hand into the girl bowl to pick the girl tribute. She mixed the slips of paper up for a while until she grabbed one and pulled it out of the bowl. She opened it and read it to us.

"The girl tribute for District 5 is Alice Brandon!"

_Oh, my God..._was my last thought before I faded into blackness.

**District 6 (James)**

I couldn't believe that girl from District 5 fainted like that. That showed weakness. She was going to be a weak one, I could already tell. Whoever got into these Games would know that. Our announcer wasn't going to beat around the bush like some of the others did. She was pulling out both tributes and reading them at the same time.

"The girl tribute for this year is Lauren Mallory and the boy tribute this year is James Tracker!"

_Yes! Now, let the games begin!_

**District 12 (Bella)**

**Starting at the house before the Reaping starts.....**

Today was the day. The day out of the year that I dreaded the most. Reaping Day.

I was in my bedroom looking through the closet, trying to pick out something presentable for the Reaping today. I pushed my couple pieces of clothing back and forth across the rail in the closet holding my clothes up. I moved them to the right and saw something very far into the left side. I reached in and grabbed what looked like to be a dress. It was something that used to be from way back from when the United States wasn't controlled by the Capital. It has been passed down through generations and now I had it. This was probably the most valuable thing I had ever had.

I pulled it out of my closet, took it to the bathroom, and changed into it. It was a gray and red knee length dress that had a black ribbon around the middle. Very simple, but very appropriate for today. I walked back to the closet and grabbed my black converse to wear with it. I put them on and then made my hair as presentable as possible. Once I was done, it was down, curly and it went down to the middle of my back.

Once I was done getting ready, I went and checked to see how Lorali was doing. Lorali was my ten year old little sister. This was the first year that her name was being put into the drawing and I was not happy about it. I walked into her room and found her smoothing out her dress in front of the mini mirror she had in her room.

Now, just so you know, we live in District 12. District 12 is by far the poorest District out here and probably the worst off. We hardly have any money to buy anything, and when we do, we use it in such small amounts its crazy. I have to hunt outside of the boundaries of District 12, in secret, to catch food for my mom, sister, and I. Well, I shouldn't say in complete secrecy because my mom and sister know. Also my best friend, Jacob Black, knows about it. He hunts with me. We go every morning and don't come back until we have something to bring back to our family.

Anyway, I walked up to my sister and stood behind her, messing with her hair and making it look presentable too. She looked at me and sighed.

"Bella, I don't wanna go. What if I get picked? I don't think I would live past the gong," she said while her eyes filled with unshed tears. I turned her around and hugged her tightly to my chest.

"That will not happen. Ever, Lorali. I will never let them take you no matter what." She nodded her head and wiped her eyes. I looked down and smiled slightly at her. She smiled back and turned back to the mirror. I sighed and turned towards her little clock beside her bed. 4:45 pm. It was fifteen minutes until the Reaping started.

"Come on Lorali. Let's go meet mom in the living room and then head down to the Square."

We walked out of her room and down the short hallway to the living room. There wasn't much in there. A small couch on the wall and across from that was the TV everyone in Paneam (don't know if that is how you spell it or not) was required to have. Everyone was required to watch The Hunger Games once they started. I have watched them all my life and I absolutely don't understand why the Capital does it.

Mom was sitting on the couch waiting for us. My mom, Renee, had short brown hair and was about five foot six. I was shorter, only about five foot three if I was lucky. She stood up and walked over and hugged us both. Once she let go, we all left and walked down the street towards the Square.

The Square was not that big. It had a huge TV in there though, that way everyone could watch every District's Reaping this year. Great. Make me ten times more nervous then I already was by watching everyone getting Reaped. They would probably do it in order and, knowing them, we would be the last to get Reaped. It was making me more nervous by the second.

We soon arrived at the Square and we were pulled from Renee over to the crowd of children, their ages ranging from ten to eighteen years old. I looked around the crowd, looking for Jacob. Soon I found him, grabbed Lorali's hand, and led her over to him. She loved Jacob like a big brother and he loved her the same way. We made it over to Jacob, and she flung herself at him, hugging him. He hugged her back and picked her up and sat her on his hip. She grabbed around his neck, making sure that she stayed up. I looked at them and saw happiness, like everything would be okay, like none of this was even happening. But soon that was ripped away from me when President Snow came on the screen, pulling everyone back into the nightmare they were thrown into every year.

"Greetings, Districts! Are we ready for this year's Reaping?" he asked excitedly with a huge smile on his face. It apparently didn't bother him that he was actually a murderer who had others do the dirty work for him.

When he asked this, no one did anything. No one cheered. Nothing. We all knew this was wrong Even the Game directors didn't do anything because they knew it was wrong.

"Well, now that we are all ready, why don't we start? Let's start with District 1. Let the Reaping Begin!"

The TV then changed from Mr. Snow to an announcer in District 1. They soon Reaped a girl named Victoria and she looked somewhat ready for this. She probably trained all year, like all Career Tributes who didn't have to look after their families like I have to. Then they Reaped the boy Tribute. One word: WOW.

He had very handsome bronze hair and scorching forest green eyes. He wasn't big muscled, but he wasn't just skin and bones either. He was perfect. Like a Roman god would be. His name was Edward Mason and he looked like a deer caught in headlights when they called him. Well, I couldn't blame him. I didn't think anyone could.

And then it went on from there. To District 2, to 3 and so forth. Then it got to us. After about an hour and a half, we were the last District to get Reaped.

"Welcome to District 12, everyone! We are happy to be picking out the last Tributes of this year's Games, are we District 12?" the lady announcer yelled at us.

We all just stood there, glaring at her. No, we weren't, and we never would be.

"Well, let's get started. Shall we?" she asked rhetorically. She turned towards the boy tribute bowl and mixed it around with her manicured hand until she found one that she thought was apparently a good one. She opened it up and read it to the crowd. "This year's District 12 boy tribute is Eric Yorkie!"

I saw a boy with black hair and tan skin walk up onto the stage. I could see fear in his eyes but he held it in well. His face was otherwise emotionless while he stood on the stage.

"Now it's time for the girl Tribute!" she said while reaching into the bowl. Time seemed to slow as she did so and it made everything ten times more stressful than it already was. Soon she pulled her hand out and read the name to the crowd. "This year's District 12 girl Tribute is Lorali Swan!"

My world just seemed to stop. I stared open-mouthed and wide eyed as I watched my little sister shake violently as she made her way to the stage.

_No._

"No," I said out loud, but it came out hoarsely. "No, no, NO!" I yelled into the air. Everyone looked back at me when I did this and I ran, pushing my way through the crowd to get to my little sister. She was about ready to go up the steps when I got to her. I grabbed her and pulled her back from the stage.

"Go back to Jacob, Lorali," I said calmly, even though I was shaking and scared to death of what I was going to do next. "Hey!" I called up to the announcer. She looked down at me and had a confused look on her face when she saw Lorali behind me. "I volunteer to take my sister's place. I will go into the Hunger Games for her," I said to the lady. Her eyes widened with shock and then her face lit up with a huge smile.

"Everyone! This is a rare, spontaneous decision that was just made. What's your name?" she asked turning towards me. I stood tall without any fear showing on my face. I knew how to hide fear well, and it is going to come in very handy for this.

"Bella Swan," I said in a monotone voice, making sure my voice didn't portray any of the emotion I was feeling.

"Bella Swan has just volunteered to take her little sister's place in The Hunger Games! This hasn't happened since the twenty fifth Hunger Games! Everyone, meet your last Tribute for the Games, Bella Swan!" she said excitedly. But I was anything but excited, and I was sure everyone else was too. "Now, back to President Snow!"

"Thank you everyone! This year is going to be an interesting Games, I can already see it! Now let's have a recap of all Tributes this year! **District 1: **Victoria Holland, Edward Mason, **District 2: **Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, **District 3: **Jane Miller, Alec Miller, **District 4: **Lori Raven, Emmet McCarty, **District 5: **Alice Brandon, Ben Chesney, **District 6: **Lauren Mallory, James Tracker, **District 7: **Jessica Stanley, Tyler Crowley, **District 8: **Irina Jay, Mike Newton, **District 9: **Angela Webber, Benjamin Trevor, **District 10: **Tanya Denali, Eleazar Brendon, **District 11: **Kate Marshall, Laurent Limbo, **District 12: **Isabella Swan, Eric Yorkie. Let's all wish our Tributes luck in this year's games and we will see them in the Capital in one week!" President Snow said before going off screen and the Reaping officially came to an end.

_Why must this happen to me?_


End file.
